


Experimentos

by EarlineNathaly



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlineNathaly/pseuds/EarlineNathaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup se da cuenta que Astrid no es especialmente dada al contacto personal, pero se atreve a pensar que tal vez no le moleste si es él quien la toca. Para estar seguro, hará algunos experimentos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimentos

Experimentos  
Categoría: HTTYD  
Genero: Romance  
Clasificación: K  
Palabras: 3016  
Paring: Hiccstrid  
One-shot

Resumen: Hiccup se da cuenta que Astrid no es especialmente dada al contacto personal, pero se atreve a pensar que tal vez no le moleste si es él quien la toca. Para estar seguro, hará algunos experimentos.

¬¬¬¬

Hiccup se preciaba de ser un buen observador. Gracias a que observaba todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, aprendía y se daba cuenta de muchas cosas que para la mayoría de los vikingos pasaban desapercibidas, como por ejemplo, las costumbres y el comportamiento de los dragones.

Había observado que antes de que repara su cola, Toothless veía a las aves con envidia y añoranza, pero una vez que pudo volver a volar, las perseguía amistosamente para divertirse.

Observaba que cuando su padre había tenido un día especialmente duro, cenaba con aún más apetito que de costumbre.

También era capaz de saber cuando Ruffnut y Tuffnut traían algo entre manos porque cuchicheaban entre sí mucho más de lo normal.

Sabía que cuando Fishlegs estaba distraído, era porque tenía un libro a medio leer y se moría de ganas por dejar lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo para ir y terminar su lectura. 

De igual manera, se había percatado que cuando Snotlout traía un negocio próximo a desarrollar, Gustav comenzaba a seguirlo a donde sea que éste fuese.

Y por supuesto, observaba mucho a Astrid. Había memorizado la forma en que se quitaba el cabello de la cara con un movimiento de la cabeza cuando tenía las manos ocupadas, y cuando no, se pasaba la mano por la frente como una caricia, y a veces sus dedos se demoraban en su mejilla en una mueca pensativa hasta que su mano caía a un costado y respondía a lo que fuera que estuviesen hablando.

Observaba como afilaba ella misma su hacha con esmero cuando estaba estresada, en lugar de pedirle a él que lo hiciera. Notaba también como ponía especial cuidado al momento de ajustarle la silla de montar a su dragona, para que no le apretara ni le quedara floja.

Era inevitable, por esa razón, que se diera cuenta que Astrid no era precisamente dada al contacto personal. Se había percatado de ello al observar – por supuesto – su trato con los demás miembros del grupo.

Lo primero fue lo evidente. Siempre que Snotlout se le acercaba demasiado o la tocaba, terminaba en el suelo, incluso si sólo era poner una de sus manos en la hombrera de metal, con un rápido movimiento de su muñeca en el que apenas y parecía hacer esfuerzo, Astrid hacía que Snotlout terminara de rodillas con una mueca de dolor.

Una vez, también, le tocó ver como los gemelos intentaron jugarle una broma. No supo exactamente en que consistía dicha broma, pero Tuffnut intentó sorprenderla por detrás. Había seguido a Astrid desde una esquina mientras que Ruffnut la esperaba unos cuantos metros más adelante, y sin hacer ruido, se había acercado y la había tomado por las costillas. El grito de guerra que planeaba exteriorizar murió antes de salir de su boca, pues Astrid reaccionó por instinto y Tuffnut voló formando un arco perfecto para caer de espaldas frente a ella. Sobra decir que le fue peor que a Snotlout, y que desde entonces ninguno de los gemelos había intentado jugarle una broma otra vez.

Otro día, mientras se dirigía a la forja, la había visto con Ruffnut cerca de los establos. Ambas chicas cortaban leña y la trenza de Astrid estaba medio deshecha debido al esfuerzo. Ruffnut estiró una mano para tomar uno de los muchos mechones que le rozaban la cara. 

– ¿Cómo haces para que esté tan brillante? Ni siquiera el aceite de pescado lo deja así. – le preguntó mientras sentía la textura entre sus dedos

Astrid apartó su mano de un manotazo. 

– Nada. Sólo lo lavo más seguido que la mayoría.

Ruffnut bufó, luego se tomó una de sus propias trenzas y alternó miradas entre su cabello y el de Astrid.

Por último, estaba Fishlegs. Con él nunca había habido mayores problemas puesto que él nunca se le acercaba con intensiones como las de Snotlout o los gemelos, pero había habido una vez que Astrid había descubierto algo nuevo acerca de Stormfly y ambos trabajaban en el libro de los dragones. Estaban en la arena de entrenamiento con el libro sobre un barril, y Hiccup podía ver como Astrid se alejaba incomoda cada que consideraba que Fishlegs estaba muy cerca, pero él continuaba acercándose perdido en su emoción. Finalmente, ella terminó por darle un codazo en el estómago.

– ¡Estás encima de mí, hazte para allá! – exclamó un poco exasperada. Fishlegs murmuró un “Oh, lo siento” y se alejó un paso. Ambos siguieron trabajando sin incidentes.

Por eso, desde que se dio cuenta que a Astrid le disgustaba el contacto físico, Hiccup trató de evitarlo para no incomodarla, pero cierto día observó algo más.

Ambos estaban cenando en el Great Hall cuando Hiccup chocó sin querer su codo con el de ella, por lo que se apresuró a disculparse.

– Lo siento.

Ella, que había estado entretenida observando un duelo de vencidas en la mesa de al lado, volteó para mirarlo.

– ¿Por qué?

– Uh… ¿Porque te toqué? 

Astrid arqueó las cejas, sin llegar a comprender.

– Sí, ¿y?

Hiccup no respondió nada y ambos regresaron a su cena y se sumieron en una plática insustancial, pero en la cabeza de Hiccup había surgido una duda: ¿Qué tal si a Astrid no le molestaba si era él quien la tocaba? Era un pensamiento bastante narcisista, pero valía la pena ponerlo a prueba. Decidió entonces que pasaría de la observación a la experimentación. Se propuso reproducir cada uno de los toques que los demás le habían dado y así evaluar su reacción.

-.-.-.-

La primera reproducción fue la de Snotlout, porque era la más casual. La oportunidad se dio una vez que iban camino a la academia, sus dragones siguiéndolos detrás. Ambos hablaban sobre posibles entrenamientos físicos para los jinetes.

– Sólo digo que no deberíamos descuidar nuestro entrenamiento individual. Es decir, no es raro que nos separemos de nuestros dragones en batalla, por lo que pienso que deberíamos hacer dos o tres sesiones por semana sin ayuda de ellos. – decía Astrid.

– Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero ¿tres? ¿No crees que es mucho? Tal vez una o dos. A los dragones no les agradará que los ignoremos durante mucho tiempo.

– Una es muy poco, dos tal vez. El día que me venzas en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. – sonrió maliciosa.

– Oh, vamos Astrid – dijo él, y muy casualmente, o eso esperó, colocó su mano sobre la hombrera de metal – Eso no es justo. Sabes que tú eres la mejor en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, y yo… bueno, digamos que mi hombro aún no termina de recuperarse desde la última vez que peleamos.

Astrid se rió para alegría y alivio de Hiccup, que no terminó en el suelo como hubiera terminado Snotlout.

“Tal vez sea porque no la estoy tocando directamente” pensó él.

– Precisamente – continuó Astrid – Eso me da la razón. Necesitas practicar más.

–Muy bien – concedió. – Pero comenzaremos con dos sesiones. Una por cada hombro – bromeó.

Hiccup notó que ya casi llegaban a la academia y deslizó su mano hacia el brazo de Astrid, donde no había metal ni vendas que le cubrieran la piel. Dejó de caminar y ella se detuvo también. No hizo un ademán de querer soltarse, se limitó a mirarlo en espera de lo que iba a decir.

– Pero, si no te molesta, tal vez podríamos tener sesiones de entrenamiento extras.

– Sí, eso sería gen… espera, ¿Te refieres a… sólo tu y yo?

– Sí. – Hiccup se dio una palmadita en la espalda mentalmente porque no se le quebró la voz.

– Muy bien – sonrió ella después de unos instantes – Tal vez así puedas mejorar más rápido.

Hiccup le devolvió la sonrisa y después la soltó para continuar caminando. No se podía creer lo que acababa de lograr. Un entrenamiento sólo con Astrid, y además, el conocimiento de que no le disgustaba su toque casual.

-.-.-.-

La segunda fase del experimento, era peligrosa. Tuffnut se las había visto negras al sorprender a Astrid por la espalda. Hiccup había analizado la situación y llegado a la conclusión de que Astrid no atacaría – eso esperaba – si él le daba algún indicio de que era él cuando la tocara.

La ocasión se presentó al día siguiente. Ella había llegado temprano a la academia y alimentaba a Stormfly. La dragona estaba comiendo mientras que su dueña recogía y organizaba las cestas de pescado.

Hiccup se acercó lo más silenciosamente posible, cuidando que su prostético no repiqueteara en el suelo de roca. Le ayudó el hecho de que Astrid estuviera ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos.

– Hey, Astrid. – dijo poniéndole las manos en la cintura, de la misma manera que había hecho Tuffnut.

– ¡Oh, Thor! – exclamó ella dejando caer la cesta que momentos antes sostenía - ¡Hiccup! 

Astrid se giró para verlo a la vez que él se colocaba a su lado, dejando de manera casual una mano en su espalda.

– Casi me matas del susto. – le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la mano abierta y Hiccup se rió entre dientes.

– Lo siento. No fue intencional.

Ella le dirigió una mirada que le dejaba en claro que no le creía nada, a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos. Sus dragones los miraban no muy lejos, claramente entretenidos. 

Hiccup no pudo evitar la sonrisa de idiota que se formó en su cara. Astrid no parecía interesada en quitar la mano que él mantenía en su espalda baja. Ella notó su expresión y arqueó una ceja.

– ¿Estás bien? Tampoco te golpeé tan fuerte la cabeza ¿o sí? – preguntó extendiendo una mano y tocándole la nuca.

– No, no. Estoy bien. – respondió sin poder borrar la sonrisa de tonto.

– Muy bien. – concedió ella y se agachó a recoger la cesta que había tirado. Hiccup finalmente retiró la mano.

– Hum… – comenzó ella – ¿Hoy entrenaremos después de que hayamos terminado en la academia, verdad?

– ¡Sí! Es decir, si el plan sigue en pie.

– Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

Fue entonces cuando Fishlegs entró en la arena y ambos se alejaron un paso al percatarse de que estaban parados el uno muy cerca del otro.

-.-.-.-

La tercera vez, fue ese mismo día, en la misma arena de entrenamiento.

Estaban tomando un descanso – a petición de Hiccup – y bebiendo agua cuando él notó que una vez más, rebeldes mechones de cabello rubio se habían escapado de la trenza. 

\- Tienes que usar todo tu peso – decía Astrid – si usas todo tu peso, podrías derribar a tu oponente.

Pero Hiccup no podía prestarle atención, pues estaba ocupado pensando que Astrid había apartado a Ruffnut de un manotazo, y era probablemente de Ruffnut de quien menos le disgustaba el contacto. 

– ¿Me estás escuchando? – preguntó ella al darse cuenta de que Hiccup la miraba con expresión perdida.

– Sí, claro que sí. Usar todo mi peso. – repitió las últimas palabras que escuchó.

Astrid le dirigió una mirada sospechosa pero siguió instruyéndolo en el arte del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque la verdad es que Hiccup no la escuchaba. El sol estaba poniéndose y desde dónde él se encontraba sentado, podía ver como le daba a contra luz haciendo parecer su cabello de oro.

Lentamente, y casi como si no fuera dueño de sí mismo, extendió una mano y atrapó uno de los mechones dorados que hacía bailar el viento. Astrid enmudeció a la mitad de la oración.

Hiccup le colocó el mechón detrás de la oreja y sus dedos le acariciaron la mandíbula cuando se retiraron. Aún la miraba con expresión soñadora cuando la realidad lo golpeó. “No me apartó” pensó “No me apartó de un manotazo. Dejó que le tocara el cabello.”

Astrid, por su parte, sintió como se le calentaban las mejillas.

– Eh… Lo siento.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, y cuando hubo juntado sus pensamientos, llegó el puñetazo acostumbrado en el hombro, pero fue muy débil, y Astrid sabía que era porque aún le temblaban las manos. 

– No me distraigas cuando te hablo. – dejó el recipiente con agua en el suelo y se dirigió al centro de la arena. – Suficiente descanso. Otra vez.

-.-.-.-

La cuarta y última vez, fue una noche en la forja. Hiccup trabajaba en un proyecto para Gobber mientras que Astrid vagabundeaba por la tienda mientras los dragones dormían junto al fuego.

La conversación había muerto hacía unos minutos y ahora ambos se habían sumido en un cómodo silencio. Astrid se había entretenido organizando las herramientas de Hiccup. Sí, por increíble que parezca, Astrid podía entretenerse por horas acomodando por tamaño y forma las piezas sueltas que Hiccup dejaba por sin ningún lado. 

Era una relación simbiótica. Astrid lo encontraba relajante y Hiccup agradecía enormemente el gesto, pues le ahorraba mucho tiempo al trabajar el hecho de no tener que buscar las cosas entre todo el desorden.

Entonces sucedió que Hiccup necesitaba algunas piezas y herramientas que Astrid estaba acomodando. Levantó la vista del proyecto en cuestión y miró hacia la izquierda. Astrid le daba la espalda mientras organizaba piezas en una caja de metal.

Cualquier otro día, le habría pedido simplemente que se las acercara, pero esta vez estaba haciendo un experimento, así que inhaló y exhaló lentamente en silencio y se puso de pie, dispuesto a acercársele, una vez más, por la espalda.

Se paró muy cerca, aún más de lo que había hecho Fishlegs, su túnica verde rozando la blusa azul. Con la voz más casual que pudo manejar, expresó.

– Disculpe, Milady. Voy a necesitar éstas. – y estiró una mano para tomar unas pinzas que colgaban en la pared frente a ella.

Astrid no dijo nada ni se movió, y como Hiccup estaba justo detrás de ella, no podía ver su expresión.

– Y esto. – añadió tomando una pieza de metal que Astrid acomodaba anteriormente. Una que aún conservaba en su mano.

Ella no había dicho nada porque precisamente antes de que Hiccup se acercara, había estado pensando que en los últimos días, él había estado actuando… no extraño, pero sí diferente.

Pues a pesar de que no era raro que hubiera contacto físico entre ellos, en los últimos días él la tocaba mucho más. En un principio creyó que eran imaginaciones suyas, y había hecho su mejor esfuerzo por actuar como si ni se diera cuenta. Después de todo, no era como si estuviese invadiendo su espacio personal. No el que tenía reservado para él, de cualquier modo.

Hasta ahora.

Podía sentir el pecho de Hiccup rozando su espalda, mientras que él se movía casualmente tomando las cosas que necesitaba. Hiccup siempre había irradiado calor, y en este momento Astrid era muy consiente de ello.

Había puesto las manos sobre la mesa temiendo que le temblaran y se le cayeran las piezas, haciendo un estruendo y poniéndola en evidencia. 

Cuando Hiccup no se movió, ella juntó su voz para preguntar:

– ¿Algo más?

– No, creo que no. – su voz le acarició la oreja y Astrid apretó los puños para retener el estremecimiento que no quería que él notara.

Esperó a que volviera a su escritorio y continuara con su proyecto, pero no lo hizo. Giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

– ¿Hiccup?

Él decidió empujar la situación al máximo y dejando nuevamente la pieza y las pinzas sobre la mesa, la rodeó con los brazos. Fue tímido y ligero. Envolviéndola casi por completo, colocó sus manos en la parte de sus brazos que no tenían metal ni tela, como al inicio de su experimento. Esperó unos segundos por su reacción y ésta llegó en la forma de un ligero sonrojo. 

– Uh… - Astrid estaba claramente confundida, y podía sentir el corazón palpitándole en la garganta, pero Hiccup sólo podía sonreír, genuinamente feliz.

– Disculpa – dijo soltando una risa discreta – Disculpa, yo sólo… era un experimento. – confesó.

Astrid arqueó las cejas y se giró para encararlo, pero como las veces anteriores, no intentó apartarlo.

– ¿Un experimento? – preguntó suspicaz - ¿Qué clase de experimento?

Hiccup le relató todo lo que había observado, sus hipótesis al respecto y de qué trataba el experimento. Astrid lo escuchó atentamente sin interrumpirlo.

“Así que sí que me estaba tocando más de lo normal” pensó ella, aliviada de que no fuera paranoia. Entonces levantó la vista y le sonrió.

– Tienes razón – dijo, y Hiccup pudo notar que ella también recién caía en la cuenta. – cuando eres tú, no me molesta si me tocas.

Hiccup amplió la sonrisa y estrechó un poco el abrazo. Astrid soltó el escritorio y lo abrazó también. Despacio, poniendo sus manos en los brazos del chico y subiéndolas sin prisa hasta sus hombros, prestando atención al contacto y observando el trayecto de sus manos. Le dirigió una mirada fugaz a sus ojos verdes y luego recargó la frente en su cuello y una sonrisa satisfecha se extendió por su rostro. Suspiró, aliviada, y esta vez fue el aliento de Astrid el que hizo que Hiccup reprimiera un estremecimiento.

– Así que… antes no me tocabas porque creías que me molestaba. – se rió ella – es un alivio.

Hiccup se extrañó ante eso.

– ¿Por qué?

Astrid se hundió un poco más en el hueco de su hombro, avergonzada.

– Es tonto, la verdad. Pero yo creía que era a ti a quien le incomodaba el contacto físico.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó sorprendido. Se separó para verla a la cara. – ¿por qué pensarías eso?

– Porque siempre era yo quien lo iniciaba.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

– Oh. – fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Hubo otro momento de silencio y luego ambos se empezaron a reír ante el ridículo malentendido, sabiendo que ya nunca volvería a pasar.

Volvieron a estrechar el abrazo, disfrutando de la sensación y del sentimiento de saberse deseados.

– De ahora en adelante – dijo Hiccup con suavidad – hay que hablar sobre nuestras dudas de inmediato, en lugar de sobre pensarlas.

Astrid estaba entretenida jugando con un hilo suelto de la túnica verde cuando respondió sonriendo.

– Definitivamente.

No había manera de que por algo tan simple como un malentendido por falta de comunicación se hubiera perdido de algo tan placentero como esto por tanto tiempo. 

Tal vez fue por eso que se quedaron abrazados por mucho rato, hablando en susurros y riendo risas discretas, con el proyecto, las herramientas y las piezas de metal olvidadas sobre la mesa.


End file.
